No One Is Like Tiger
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Gray Wolf, newly joined, has been injured in a battle, and Tiger thinks it's all his fault. Genki knows just the way to cheer up his glum friend, though. This is a tribute to Tiger, my favorite MR character! Song spun off from "Gaston".


This is a Monster Rancher fanfic in which Gray Wolf has joined the goodies, Pixie has done the same and Big Blue also has after being restored to life, and thus Pixie is also back in her original form before Big Blue sacrificed himself to save her. The song is a spoof of "Gaston" from the movie "Beauty And The Beast" and has a similar purpose for Tiger in this story. Tiger is my favorite MR character by far(followed by Gray Wolf, but that's beside the point)and I decided that because of this, and because he's many people's favorite MR character and among the most popular and attractive, I'd make this special fanfic of how cool he is just for him.

NOTE: I initially published this one way, but then I saw some things I thought could be better about it, so now I've made the changes and am re-publishing it. This is the final draft of the story, and the true way I mean it to be.

Also, I own nary a character. All are property of Monster Rancher, the anime show.

Okay, so on with the story!

NO ONE IS LIKE TIGER

Gray Wolf had recently joined the Monster Rancher goodies through a series of circumstances and events, part of which made it so that he and Nina had no choice but to go their separate ways, though they gave each other a heartfelt goodbye and would always remember one another. So had Pixie, as well as Big Blue, who'd recently been brought back to life through a special machine that also turned Pixie back to her original self during a mission the goodies were on. They found said machine along the way in a temple, of course. Now it was a whole new group, and one that no one ever expected would be formed. But there had even more recently than that been a problem.

Gray Wolf had gotten badly injured in a battle he and the goodies were having against some baddies, ironically to stop Tiger, who was weakened from battle damage at the time even though Gray Wolf wasn't and Tiger had kicked a lot of rear before sustaining that damage, from getting hit by a blast which would surely kill him. Though Gray Wolf did not die and would recover, he had to be put in a part of a cave where he lay and slowly healed, and was pretty much helpless until he did heal, even if still conscious.

Needless to say, the group was not in good spirits. Especially Tiger, who wished there was something he could have done to help his brother even though Gray Wolf himself had told him it wasn't his fault just as he was laid down in that cave, and the others echoed Gray Wolf's actions. Tiger, in fact, was more depressed than he'd been in a long time. He was lying on his stomach on the ground, a few feet away from the other goodies.

"Man, Tiger sure is glum since Gray Wolf got so badly hurt, isn't it?" asked Holly. "Chi." Mocchi said. "You said it." Genki added. "Sure, we've seen him angry, but we've never seen him depressed. At least not on this level." Pixie added. "Yeah, even I'M feeling sort of sorry for him, and I'm the one in this group he hates most and vice versa!" admitted Hare. "Guess even I have my limits with rivalries."

"You know, I think we should do something to cheer him up. Gray Wolf will recover and all, but Tiger, unless we try and cheer him up, won't feel good again until he does." Big Blue suggested. "You're right." Genki said. "And believe it or not, I know just the thing!"

He explained it to everyone, and then everyone nodded, though Hare said: "But me, I'll sit it out and just look after his brother. Even when I feel a bit sad for him, I just can't bring myself to do him that kind of favor." "Suit yourself, Hare." Pixie said.

So Hare went in to take care of the injured Gray Wolf and explain how the others would cheer his brother up, while the others went over to where Tiger was.

"Hi, Tiger." said Holly. "Still upset, huh?" "Of course." Tiger said in barely more than a growl. "Wouldn't you be if you could have helped your brother who you were finally reunited with for good and instead he ended up getting injured almost beyond recovery? And all because you had to be wounded enough to need that near self-sacrificial help he gave you? He got injured because of me! I failed him again. I'm just disgraced as much as I'm a failure."

"YOU? DISGRACED AND A FAILURE?" Genki exclaimed. 'NEVER! Tiger, you have got to get it together!"

Genki then walked around so he was looking at Tiger's face and sang: "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Tiger, looking so down in the dumps."

Tiger snapped his jaws at him, but Genki jumped back. Then he sang on: "Everyone here'd love to be you, Tiger, even when you take your lumps!"

Tiger put his head in his front legs, but Genki didn't stop singing. "There's no one in Monster Rancher as admired as you! You're every fan's favorite guy! Every badass was inspired by you! And it's not at all hard to see why…!"

Tiger put his head up, a bit confused at what this was getting at.

Genki quickly revealed it to him by singing: "NOOOOO OOOOOONE'S…quick like Tiger! No one can lick like Tiger! No one's got a neck mane that's as thick as Tiger's! For there's no one around half as awesome! He's a dark hero icon! You can ask any horned, stone or clawed ones, and they'll tell you whose side they'd prefer to be on…!"

Holly, Suezo, Mocchi, Golem, Pixie and Big Blue, after Genki looked to them, sang in unison: "No one can be one with the wind like Tiger! No one can spin like Tiger!"

Genki held Tiger's head up with one hand and said: "No one's got white fur under his chin like Tiger!" while scratching him just above his throat.

Tiger suddenly felt a little better and joined in by singing: "As a wolf monster, yes, I'm intimidating!"

Everyone sang at once: "Man, what a guy, that Tiger! Give twenty cheers! Give fifty claps!"

Genki sang individually: "Tiger is the best and the rest is all just crap!" But he swung his arms so he accidentally hit Tiger in the eyes while doing so. "OOOOWWWW!" Tiger went. Genki then realized what he had done and said: "OOOOOOPS…"

Tiger growled, and Genki opened his eyes wide as Tiger pounced on him and the others. Then everyone sang as Tiger ravaged his way among them: "No one…FIGHTS LIKE TIGER! Shoots horn lights like Tiger!"

As Tiger opened his mouth and bit Suezo on the tail, causing him to scream, Big Blue sang: "In a brawling match, nobody bites like Tiger!"

Pixie and Holly then sang in unison: "For there's no one as powerful and fluent!"

Tiger let go of Suezo, did a summersault and landed in front of them, then sang out: "As you see, I've got talents to spare!"

Genki sang while waving his body back and forth: "Not a bit of him is superfluous!"

Tiger spun around to face Genki, then said: "That's right!" Afterwards, he spun to face the others aside from Genki and said: "And my body's covered with blue and white hair!"

Everyone sang at once: "No one claws like Tiger! Or has jaws like Tiger's!"

Genki motioned his hands at him and sang: "With MR fandom, no one makes awes like Tiger!"

Tiger sang to the sky: "I'm especially good at obliterating!" He fired his lightning attacks to blow apart ten giant stones, which he hit dead on with all of the pieces showering down around, but not on, everyone there.

Everyone sang in unison: "Ten out of ten for Tiger!"

Tiger sang a new line: "When I was a pup, I ate forty thick steaks every day so to help me get huge! And now that I'm grown I eat fifty thick steaks, so I'm almost as big as Neptune!"

Everyone started singing at once: "Nooooo ooooone…makes a bloodbath like Tiger! Shows his wrath like Tiger!"

Genki sang on his own: "Or goes jumping around stepping stone paths like Tiger!"

Tiger leapt up onto the top of the cave and howled(pun VERY much intended): "I'm the greatest there is and there's no debating!"

Everyone finished up the song by singing: "Let's all it hear it for…TIIIIIIIGGGGEEERRRRRRRR!"

Tiger jumped directly down in front of everyone and gave a bow. He was nothing short of cheered up, and everyone could tell Genki's plan had worked. And just then, Hare came out and said: "Hey, Tiger! I've got great news! I've been looking after Gray Wolf and he's feeling a bit better! He'd like you to come see him, as a matter of fact!"

"What?" Tiger asked, actually not sure whether or not he was gonna explode at Hare like he usually did for the first time. "Unless you wanna keep your beloved brother waiting!" Hare added. "No, no, no, of course not!" Tiger said, dashing in to talk with him.

"So, how did the plan work out?" asked Hare.

"Beautifully!" Golem responded. "We cheered him up in the best way!" Holly said. "Great idea of yours, Genki! Way to go!" "Why, thank you." Genki responded. "I do pride myself on making up good songs."

Tiger entered the cave and said: "Gray Wolf?" "Hi, Tiger." Gray Wolf said as he saw his brother come over to him. As Tiger sat down next to his brother, he said: "So, Hare said you wanted me to take his place?" "Yeah, and I do." Gray Wolf said. "I heard what Genki and the others were singing out there, by the way, and I have to agree. I know you don't think you were a good enough brother to me, but I've given that a lot of thought since I joined this group. And though I've only been in it for a few days and a couple of battles thus far, I've made up my mind."

"And?" Tiger asked, a bit uneasy because he didn't know what to expect as his brother's final judgment, especially since Gray Wolf took the damage he did for him.

"You've gone great lengths for me, you've loved me and tried your best to help me even when you had to be tough on me for it. And now you have made it so I am the way I am now, with the way you saved me from being a baddie and the way it led to my finding Nina before we parted due to circumstances, though I'll miss her and remember her well and vice versa, and I joined this group. And you've helped me in the few battles I've had so far, too. In short, how could I not have taken that punishment for you? You're the best brother anyone could have."

Gray Wolf licked Tiger, and Tiger licked him back. He was positively touched beyond belief by this, and his usually cold, hard heart melted. He wasn't leaving Gray Wolf's side anytime soon at all. They nuzzled and Tiger shed but one tear out of his right amber eye, the one with the scar on it, of course. "Thank you, brother." Tiger said. "You have no idea how much that means to me..."

Hare, watching from a safe distance, thought to himself: "Huh. No one get's brotherly love like Tiger, either. Go figure."

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
